Let's Play A Love Game
by PanzieLozenger
Summary: It was wrong on so many levels, yet so right. And word had it, she was amazing in bed...


_Disclaimer.I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters;they belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing with them for my amusement :3 GEMMA DAVIES IS MINE THOUGH._

**Let's Play A Love Game.**

Gemma breathed in slowly, put down her quill, and screamed. Loudly. She didn't care everyone was looking at her alarmed. She didn't care she would probably get a telling off from the nearest teacher. She was too frustrated, and generally pissed off to care.

She hated writing with a passion, and being made to write three thousand words was the biggest pisstake ever. She didn't even have a clue, if she was honest, what she was supposed to be writing about. So far, Gemma Davies had her name, written in the top left hand corner of her blank piece of parchment. Great.

Her frustration getting the better of her, she scrunched up her piece of parchment in rage, and lobbed it as hard and with as much force as she could. She watched it fly through the air, and make contact with the side of somebody's head.

"Fuck's sake." The words tumbled from her tongue. An automatic response when something happened she hadn't quite planned. She sighed dramatically as she watched Draco Malfoy and his two goons start to make their way over to her, Draco clutching at the screwed up ball of parchment that had just hit him hard on the head. He narrowed his eyes at her. Gemma smirked and leaned back against the tree behind her. "This should be fun." She knew Draco couldn't stay mad at her for too long. There was something between them, she couldn't quite explain it. Their nastiness always turned to secret compliments and flirting. Though they both denied it. Ask either of them , and they would both say they were worst enemies.

"What do you think you're playing at, Gemma?" Draco demanded. They never used each other's last names either. Gemma's smirk grew.

"Come on Draco. It was a ball of paper. Surely a naiceee strong lad like you doesn't get hurt by paper." She said. Draco's eyes sparkled for a second.

"I am strong. Very strong in fact. But there's still no need to chuck paper at me, is there?" He said, taking a step towards Gemma. Gemma stood her ground.

"I bet you _are_ strong. Especially your right arm, yeah?" She said, smirking slightly. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he had to fight the urge to snort with laughter. She always gave him the urge to laugh. No-one else had that effect over him. He took a step towards her, closing the gap.

"I only exercise my right arm thinking of you." He whispered seductively, low enough so only Gemma could hear him. Gemma shivered with pleasure. Draco Malfoy shouldn't have this effect over her, yet for some reason, he did.

"Draco, get outta ma face." Their noses were practically touching now, but Gemma refused to pull back, practically all of her other thoughts had vanished out of her head. Everything but Draco. The sparks between them were practically visible. Their argument had turned to flirting, and the attraction between them was on fire. They both refused to believe anything was happening though. After all, Gryffindors and Slytherins did NOT date. Draco smirked.

"Why? Does my beauty bother you?" Gemma gave a short laugh.

"Aw, all your good looks, AND modesty. Honestly, any girl would be lucky to have you, ay?" Draco was quick to pick up on the complement.

"Good looks?" He winked at her. "I knew you'd fall for me one day. All the stunning girls do." Now it was Gemma's turn to pick up on the compliment.

"Stunning? That's a word I never thought would come out of your mouth Draco. Isn't 'hot' and 'shaggable' more up your street?" Draco smirked.

"I guess you're just special." Gemma's heart stopped beating. That was the nicest thing she'd ever heard about herself.

"Special?" She repeated breathlessly, forgetting it was Draco Malfoy, and smiling. Full on smiling. Draco watched her face light up for a second before she realised who she was speaking to. She quickly replaced the smile for a smirk. "Sure I'm special. I've been this close to your face for ages, and I still haven't passed out."

Draco looked into her eyes.

"Why would you have passed out? My beauty again is it?" Gemma let out another laugh.

"Course, Draco. You're so beautiful, I'm fighting off the temptation to jump on you here and now." Draco thought about Gemma jumping on him, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he realised how turned on that made him. He prayed his body didn't respond to that fantasy just yet.

"Don't do that. People might see and think you're totally gagging for it. And that wouldn't be good for your reputation would it." Gemma smirked at him.

"Since when did you care about my reputation?" Draco looked at her squarely in the eyes.

"Since I heard you shagged Diggory. Trust me, in my books, you don't want your reputation to get any worse." Gemma blinked a couple of times.

"Cedric's my boyfriend. I'm _allowed_ to shag him." Draco flinched at the word boyfriend.

"I still can't believe you go out with him. You can do so much better." Gemma scoffed.

"Since when did you care who I dated?" Draco fought the strong urge to kiss her there and then, and pulled his head back sharply, before he couldn't help himself.

"Since now." He mumbled. Gemma looked at him.

"Am I that ugly you had to pull away? 'cause believe me, your gorgeous, and I was enjoying the way Pansy was giving me evil looks." Draco cursed himself as he blushed. Damn Gemma. He still had the urge to turn around and kiss her. Not gently; but roughly, and full of lust. His blush deepened as his body finally reacted to his fantasy's. This obviously went unnoticed by Gemma.

"You get erections over Pansy?" She scoffed. Draco tried his best to subtly hide his now huge bulge. Gemma was still staring at it though, making Draco feel uncomfortable. "Bloody hell Draco, you well equipped?" Gemma winked at him. She didn't know where all this confidence and flirting was coming from, but she wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Draco looked at Gemma. The way she was speaking was turning him on more. He ached to touch her. But he refused to force himself on her. He even refused to kiss her. She would think he didn't actually like her, that he was just using her for sex. 'Cause word had it, she was amazing in bed...

"Gemma shut up. It's not Pansy, it's you." Gemma smiled at him, before taking another step forward. They were now nose to nose. Draco looked into her deep green eyes, and Gemma looked into his cold blue ones. She took a short breath and, not caring who was watching, went for it.

Gemma Davies; proud Gryffindor, girlfriend of Cedric Diggory, was kissing Draco Malfoy; prince of Slytherin, boyfriend of Pansy Parkinson. They were worst enemies.

It was wrong on so many different levels.

Yet so right.

**PLEASE REVIEW?:3**


End file.
